1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a thin film transistor, and particularly to a bottom gate electrode thin film transistor.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, thin film transistors have been widely used in display devices to make the display devices become thinner and smaller. A typical thin film transistor includes a channel region, and a source region and a drain region formed at two opposite ends of the channel region, respectively. A gate electrode is formed on the channel region. A source electrode and a drain electrode are formed on the source region and the drain region, respectively. The thin film transistor is turned on or turned off by controlling a voltage applied to the gate electrode.
Generally, the source electrode and the drain electrode of the thin film transistor are made of copper or aluminum. However, electrons of Cu and/or Al are easy to migrate into the channel region and/or atoms of Cu and/or Al are easy to diffuse into the channel region to cause a short-circuit failure of the thin film transistor. Therefore, the thin film transistor will have a poor reliability.
What is needed, therefore, is a thin film transistor to overcome the above described disadvantages.